


Five Nights at Freddy's with Jean

by SolaceActor



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's AU with the 104th Squad [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Gen, Horror game, Pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaceActor/pseuds/SolaceActor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has discovered the popular horror indie game 'Five Nights at Freddy's' and he wants to share it with his friends in the nicest way possible, honest, he's not technically being 'mean'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Freddy's with Jean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beroberos (tumblr user)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beroberos+%28tumblr+user%29).
  * Inspired by [Five Nights at Freddy's SNK](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68679) by Beroberos. 



“Hey, Jean, you should play this game.” Eren suggested, opening up a browser on the computer and typing quickly.   
“What makes you think I’ll play anything you give me?” He retorted, one of his eyebrows arching sardonically.   
“Dude, everyone is playing it, it’s fine.” Eren assured him, bringing the game up into full screen. After a sigh, Jean got up from the sofa where he’d been so peacefully lounging before Eren came in, standing behind said moron. The title screen creeped him out but he didn’t let that on, of course.   
“‘Five Nights at Freddy’s’... What the fuck is this?” He sighed, leaning on the back of Eren’s chair.   
“It’s a horror game that everyone’s playing. You’ve got to use the cameras to keep an eye on the animatronics that want to kill you. You’ve got limited power to keep the cameras working and the doors only have limited uses. I dare you to survive five nights.” Eren explained smugly.   
“Tch, yeah, okay, what happens if I win?”   
“I’ll stop with the horse jokes for a week.”   
“Make it a month and you’ve got yourself a deal, shorty.”   
“You’re a comedian. Fine, beat the game and I’ll stop the horse jokes for a month. Deal?” Jean deliberated for a moment. _Is it really worth it? It looks pretty creepy…_ Snorting, Jean shook Eren’s outstretched hand.   
“Deal. Get out of here so I can play.” Eren rolled his eyes but obliged, slipping out of the room and leaving Jean alone with the creepy title screen.   
“Okay… Five nights… I’ve got this.” He sat down in the chair and switched the mouse to the left side of the computer, breathing deeply and settling his oddly quickened heartbeat. “It’s a damn game…” He assured himself and clicked ‘New Game’. The screen faded to black and he listened carefully to the words that the mysterious caller said.   
“ _The animatronic characters do get a bit_ quirky _at night_ -”   
“Quirky!?” He repeated.   
“ _But do I blame them? No!_ ” He continued to listen, trying very hard not to shout at the ridiculous man on the phone trying to excuse the murder. The caller hung up and Jean exhaled loudly.   
“Argghhh, shit, why did I agree to this?” He muttered to himself. It was 2AM and when he switched the camera to 1A. The rabbit was gone. He seized up and quickly searched through the cameras, looking frantically for that creepy fucking rabbit. It was at camera 5, near the Pirate Cove, and it was staring at the lens.   
“Ohhh, shit, shit, shit… Not good…” He watched that camera for what felt like ages until suddenly it cut out. “What!? What the fuck!?” It flickered back and the rabbit was gone. “Oh, no, no, no…” He checked 1C but there was no sign of disturbance. Camera 3 picked up the rabbit and he jumped a little in surprise. It was now 3AM. He put down the camera screen and checked the lights on the left side.   
“Okay, Jean, you can do this. You totally got this…” He checked the camera again and the rabbit was gone. “Oh my god, oh my god…” He switched the camera to 2B and it was right next to the lens. “Ffffff…” He quickly activated the door on the left. “I got this. You got this Jean.” He didn’t notice the door behind him open just a little and then it swung open silently. He switched the cameras constantly and squeaked when he saw that the duck had moved.   
“Jean…” A voice behind him rasped out. Jean’s whole body froze and he turned, coming face to face with a horse that looked scarily like the animatronics in the game. He let out a scream, falling off the chair and screaming as he ran into the next room. Eren pulled off the head of the horse and laughed.   
“Lol, that asshole…” He grinned to himself. “Who else should I get to play?”

 


End file.
